The Last Night
by wolfgirl892
Summary: Barry finds out that Wally is being abused by his father and decides to do something about it. This is going to be a three shot and lots of Barry and Wally bonding! No slash though! Rated T for minor child abuse.


**Hey guys hope you enjoy this! Sadly I dont own Young Justice but if I did we definitely woudnt be on Hiatus! And I would like to give credit for the story image to seeweed73 from deviantart! Let me know what you think! R&R**

* * *

Wally flinched as he cowered deeper into his covers. His father was yelling again and it was only a matter of time before he would find out about the vase Wally had broken. His aunt and uncle were coming over for dinner and Wally just hoped that they would get here before his father found out. Mary didn't want to tell her husband, but when he noticed that the flower vase that usually sat on the coffee table was missing and turned his intense gaze to her for an answer she couldn't help the answer that came from her mouth.

Rudolph's face turned red with anger as she told him about how Wally was playing with one of his toys and had accidentally knocked over the vase, smashing it to pieces. He stomped towards Wally's room despite his wife's pleas to leave it alone, but he continued on.

Wally flinched as his bedroom door slammed open and gave a startled cry as his blanket was roughly torn away from his quivering body. He trembled as he looked up at his father's cold, angry glare and prayed for the door bell to ring. His father grabbed his arms and violently shook him as he yelled.

"What's the matter with you! Who gave _you_ the right to break things in _my_ house!" Wally whimpered as he was shaken again, his fathers grip as hard as iron. Tears leaked from his eyes as he apologized continuously, but his father still yelled at him, calling him harsh names and telling him his place in his house.

When the door bell finally rang through out the house Wally was crying his eyes out and his father still had a bruising grip on his arms. Rudolph released Wally's arms giving him a stern look and smacked him hard against his head, knocking him over onto bed. "Stop your crying and clean yourself up. You better behave yourself in front of your aunt and uncle tonight and not embarrass your mother and I." His voice was harsh as he walked out of the room leaving Wally alone. Wally tried to stop the hot tears that were rolling down his face and to quiet the sobs that were racking through his body, but it was difficult.

When he finally did manage to stop his crying he wiped his face with his hands to get rid of the tear stains that were on his cheeks and headed out of his room and towards the living room where he could hear his aunt and mom talking. Wally entered the room and headed straight to his mothers side. She wrapped her arm around Wally's small frame and he buried his face into his mother's side, finding comfort in his mother's warmth.

"Hey squirt, where've ya been?" His Uncle Barry asked. Wally didn't respond causing Barry to frown. Usually Wally would've complained about the nickname or at least give his uncle a pout, but now he was silent, curled up at his mother's side. "Hey, are you alright kid?"

"He's fine Barry. He's just doesn't feel well today." Mary answered, gently running her fingers through Wally's hair.

"Oh. Then maybe he should go back to bed and-" Barry started, but was cut off when Rudolph spoke.

"Wallace is fine Barry, he just needs to eat a good meal. Mary why don't you go set up the food and we'll wait for you at the table." Mary nodded and Iris followed after her insisting on helping. Rudy and Barry stood and headed towards the dining room, but Wally remained where he was, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Barry noticed and walked over to where the small child was sitting. Being careful not to startle the zoned out child Barry sat down next to Wally on the couch.

"Hey sport, are you ok?" Barry gingerly placed his hand on Wally's thin arms, was the kid not eating?, but quickly removed it when Wally flinched away from the touch. Barry frowned, concerned, and instead placed his hand on Wally's small shoulders. "What's the matter?" Wally remained silent and Barry's frown deepened. Usually the seven year old would be talking his mouth off, of course Barry hadn't seen his nephew in about six months due to work and spending time as his superhero alter ego, The Flash, but that wasn't enough time for someone to change so drastically, was it?

Looking at Wally's forearm Barry began to wonder why the kid had flinched away from his touch. Barry reached out, hands moving to Wally's shirt sleeve to lift it up when Rudy's voice called out for them. Seeming to snap out of his trance Wally jumped off the couch and hurried into the living room. Barry followed at a slower pace and when he entered the room everyone was sitting at the table, waiting for Barry to join them. Barry sat next to Iris who was talking to Rudy about when they were kids. Barry was only half listening as he ate his dinner, his eyes watching the ginger sitting across from him. Wally half-heartedly picked at his food, and only stuck a few pieces in his mouth to chew slowly. The behavior was strange, usually Wally would be the life of the party and would waste no time in shoveling everything on his plate into his mouth, however tonight he was silent and barely touched his food.

Barry glanced at Wally's arms again, the curiosity as to why he had flinched away from his touch building. Maybe he would be able to find out before he and Iris left for home.

The night continued and when they had finished there dinner Mary and Iris went off into the kitchen to wash the dishes with Wally trailing behind his mother like a lost puppy. Barry and Rudy moved to the living room where they switched on the sports channel and chatted about there jobs. After discussing every possible thing about his work Barry felt the need to bring up Wally.

"So, Wally was awfully quiet tonight. Usually the kid is bouncing off the walls." Barry stated his tone light-hearted. Rudy just shrugged as if he hadn't noticed his son's odd behavior.

"Wallace is just behaving himself for you and Iris. I've been teaching him about responsibility and respect." Barry raised an eyebrow at this. Wally was always a good kid; he didn't think he needed to be told to stop his actions.

"Are you sure? He looked kind of down. Besides, he's only seven years old. Isn't that kind of early to be pressuring the kid to behave himself like this?" Rudolph gave Barry a look.

"You're never too young to be taught respect. In fact just earlier today Wallace had broken a vase while playing with one of those ridiculous toys of his, but I set him straight." Rudy sounded proud of his accomplishment, and Barry frowned.

"How did you set him straight?" Mary and Iris walked in at the moment, Mary was holding Wally in her arms, his arms wrapped around her neck and his face rested against his mother's collar bone.

"I think it's about time for us to head home Barry. Its getting late and Mary has to put Wally down for bed." Iris said, moving towards her husband who now stood from his seat. Instead of heading to his wife however he headed towards Mary and the sleeping child.

"Why don't you let me put him down Mary? I haven't seen him in a while and I feel like I've barely seen him this whole visit." Mary frowned and looked unsure. But after pleading with her one last time she caved and handed his sleeping nephew over to him.

Barry walked to where he remembered Wally's room being located and entered the kids room. Setting Wally down on his twin bed he frowned when he didn't see his blanket. Looking around Barry spotted the blue blanket tossed away in the far corner of the room and went over to pick it up. Placing the blanket gently over Wally's sleeping form Barry's eyes wondered over to Wally's arms. _'Now's my chance.' _Barry carefully rolled up the sleeve of Wally's shirt, his eyes widening and a shocked gasp escaped his lips. Dark bruises encircled Wally's arm and Barry could swear that they formed the shape of a hand. In the dim light of the room Barry could make out faded yellow bruises under the angry purple ones meaning that this wasn't the first time he's been hurt like this. Barry's mind wandered back to when Rudolph had said he was teaching Wally respect and how he had set him straight this afternoon. Barry's jaw clenched and his hand fisted as he started to fully understand what was going on. Rudolph West was abusing his seven year old son. Barry's nephew!

Rolling the sleeve back down Barry placed a light kiss on Wally's forehead and quietly left the boys bedroom. Everything made sense to him now. Wally's odd behavior, his closeness to his mother. Barry wondered if Mary had hurt Wally also, but immediately dismissed the thought. If Mary had hurt Wally in any way he'd doubt Wally follow so closely behind her.

Entering the living room Barry saw the other three adults standing by the front door. His gut churned with an emotion he wasn't used to feeling when his eyes landed on Rudolph. Hatred. Barry didn't think that he could feel such a strong passion of hatred towards anybody, but as he looked at Rudy that was all he felt. Mary seemed to be the only one to notice Barry's stiff posture and a wave of nervousness washed over her that briefly showed on her face before she covered it with smile and opened the front door.

"It was wonderful having you two over, I do hope we can do this again sometime soon." Mary said, holding the door open for Iris and Barry to exit. Not noticing the tenseness of Barry's and Mary's postures Iris smiled back in a polite manner.

"We'll have to do this again sometime. Maybe you, Rudy and Wally can come over to our place next time." Mary nervously glanced at Barry at the mention of Wally's name as if expecting him explode and punch Rudolph or her for being horrible parents, before turning her gaze back to Iris who was looking at her expectantly.

"Um, sure Iris. That would be lovely. Just give us a time and a date and we'll be there."

Feeling the awkwardness of the situation set in Iris wrapped her arms around Barry's tense one and headed outside. Barry remained silent, resisting the urge to storm back into the West household to punch Rudolph in the face and take Wally away, but instead climbed inside of his car and pulled out of the drive way. Iris seemed to notice his anger when she saw how tight his grip was on the steering wheel.

"Barry? Sweetheart are you alright?" Iris asked worriedly. Barry's jaw clenched and he didn't answer her. "Barry?" Barry growled.

"I'm going to kill him." Iris looked at him startled, both shock and confusion appearing on her face.

"Who? What happened?"

"Rudolph. He's crossed the line, the bastard." Iris look at him shocked. She wasn't expecting her brother's name to leave her husbands mouth.

"Rudy? What did he do?" Iris's confusion was growing and she didn't understand why Barry wanted to harm her brother. Barry stared ahead at the road, but gave Iris a quick glance before answering.

"Earlier today Wally flinched when I touched his arm and when I looked at it there were bruises on it." Barry said, spitting the words through his teeth. Iris looked at him with wide eyes.

"You don't think.. Barry that's insane. Rudy loves his family." Iris defended her brother, but doubt raced through her. Rudy wouldn't hurt Wally, would he? Barry growled and if it was possible his grip would've tightened even more on the steering wheel.

"Iris I know what I saw! I'm a forensic scientist for Christ sake! I know the signs of abuse when I see them, and Rudolph is abusing Wally!"

"Barry you don't know that! And if you thought Wally was being abused then why didn't you bring it up at the house?" Iris asked, rendering Barry speechless. Why hadn't he brought it up? He thought about it for a few minutes before answering, his voice slightly calmer than what it had sounded like minutes before.

"I-I don't know. I guess I was in shock. I mean, how can anyone want to hurt a kid like Wally? He's one of the sweetest kids I've ever met and he's usually so full of life. Seeing him the way he was today and then finding those bruises on his arms? It shocked me. I've never felt so angry in my life Iris." Iris looked at Barry and bit her lip. She didn't want to believe what Barry was saying, but from what he was said the facts lined up. Placing a hand on his knee Iris gave him a supportive squeeze.

"So what now? If Wally really is being abused we can't just turn a blind eye. We have to do something." Barry thought about it.

"I think we should have them over for dinner one day like you suggested earlier. Maybe we can talk to Mary about what's happening." Iris gave him a quizzical look. "I don't think Mary abuses Wally. He seemed really clingy to her." Barry explained and Iris nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, you know earlier when Mary and I were washing dishes Wally wouldn't let go of her leg. He just clung to her, he looked so sad." Iris's voice was soft and Barry's heart twisted. He was going to help Wally if it were the last thing he'd do.

3 MONTHS LATER

Barry paced in the living room, impatiently waiting for the door bell to ring. It had been three months, THREE MONTHS, since he had last seen Wally and now they were finally having the West's over for dinner. Between his work and being the Flash, and Iris's work at the TV station they hadn't had the time to have guest over, but tonight the city was quiet and Iris had the day off. Barry glanced at his watch for what seemed to be the 100th time that afternoon as he waited for the West family.

Iris watched her husband from across the room. She didn't think he knew he was using his super speed; it was always a nervous twitch of his. Iris watched as his speed increased to the point where the carpet under his feet started crackling with static and she began to be unable to keep her gaze on him. Sighing she called out to her husband.

"Barry, if you don't stop we're going to have to buy _another_ carpet, and I like the one we have." Barry slowed down to a stop, but still had an anxious look on his face.

"I'm sorry Iris. I just really want them to get here, I need to see if Wally's ok." Barry felt like his nerves were about to explode. He hadn't seen his nephew for a while and he was concerned for his safety. What if Rudolph hurt him again? What if Wally pulled deeper into himself and didn't want to talk to or be near his uncle at all.

Iris watched her husband begin to fret again and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Barry, everything will be fine. They'll get here and you can try and get Wally to open up to you." Iris rubbed his arm affectionately and Barry gave her a grateful look. Before he could respond to his wife the door bell rang through out the house and Barry practically leaped toward the door and grasped the door handle tightly. Composing his face Barry put on a friendly smile and opened the door to greet his guest.

The smile however turned into a confused frown when only Rudy and Mary West greeted him, Wally was no where to be seen. Barry stepped aside as the two West's entered the doorway but Barry kept the door open still completely confused as to where the small ginger was.

"Hey Rudy, Mary. Where's Wally?" Barry looked out the doorway as if he was expecting his small nephew to come bouncing through the doorway with a huge smile on his face, but the doorway remained empty. Rudy grunted as he plopped down on the couch and waved his hand dismissively.

"The kid brought home a bad grade from school so I grounded him and made him stay home tonight." Barry watched as Rudy reached for the remote and started flipping through the channels randomly, and frowned. His eyes shifted over to Mary who was still standing awkwardly next to her husband and seemed to be deliberately avoiding the blondes gaze. Barry's stomach twisted slightly as worry enveloped his body. Had Rudy 'set Wally straight' again? Was that why Wally wasn't here tonight? Horror stories of abuse cases flashed through Barry's mind and he felt like his heart was going to give out from the worry that was coursing its way through his veins. Glancing to Iris, who met his gaze, he jerked his head towards the kitchen. She nodded and headed into the kitchen, Barry following close behind.

As soon as they were safely out of ear shot in the kitchen Barry voiced his concerns.

"I think he did something to Wally." Iris looked at him and frowned.

"We don't know that Barry. For all we know he just grounded Wally and left him home." Iris defended her brother, not wanting to believe that he was abusing her favorite, albeit only, nephew. Barry gave her a look.

"Who would leave there seven year old son home alone? Especially a kid like Wally?" Iris bit her lip and realized Barry had a point. Barry placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm going to go check on Wally. Do you think you can entertain our guests until I get back?" Iris was a little surprised at this but got over it quickly. Nodding she placed a light kiss on his lips and gave him a push towards the back door.

"Go ahead, I'll make up some story." Barry smiled at his wife before running out the house.

Using his super speed Barry ran out of his neighborhood and headed toward the West household. The wind whipped past him as he ran through the streets, running so fast that when he ran past them all people noticed was a brief breeze. Barry didn't exactly know what he was going to do when he got there, he just knew he was going to make sure Wally was ok. And if he was he'd be back home in, well, a flash. But if he wasn't, Barry shook his head. Of coarse he was alright, the kid was probably watching cartoons or playing video games.

The house was coming quickly into view and Barry slowed down his pace until he was skidding to a stop in front of the mahogany front door. Barry debated on ringing the door bell and having Wally open the door for him, but decided against and instead chose to slip in and out the house unnoticed since he wouldn't be able to explain his sudden appearance to Wally. Vibrating his molecules Barry walked through the door and into the dark household. The house was dark and silent, and if Barry didn't know any better he would have thought the house to be empty. But he did know better and he was here for a reason. Walking through the dark room Barry walked down the empty hallway, heading towards where he knew the small boys room was. Coming up to the door Barry placed his hand on the door knob and only hesitated a second before easing the door open. The room was dark but Barry could make out the shape of Wally's bed and a small shape sitting huddled on into ball sitting on the bed. Barry was about to close the door, thinking Wally was just upset over being grounded, when he heard it. A small whimper. Barry inched the door open some more not sure if he really heard the small noise when the noise sounded again, more pain filled than the last one. Not wasting another second Barry walked into the dark room and slowly walked towards the bed. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness and he could now see Wally's small form. He was sitting with his back against the headboard, his knees were pulled up to chest with his arms wrapped around them tightly, his face buried deep in his knees. Wally's small body was shaking as another whimper came from him. Barry moved closer, concerned.

"Wally?" If Barry thought Wally was shaking before he was full on trembling now. Barry walked over to the bed and quietly sat down on it and gently placed his arm on Wally's shoulder, not fully prepared for the small child's next reaction.

As soon as Wally felt the hand touch his shoulder all his fear came out. Crying out, Wally jumped back. "No! Please don't me hurt me! I promise I'll be good!" Wally fell over the edge of the bed and Barry quickly grabbed onto Wally's arms and pulled him towards him causing Wally to yelp and cry even louder. Not sure of what to do Barry wrapped his arms around Wally's frightened form and started gently shushing him, whispering encouraging things to him.

"Shh, it's alright Wally, everything's alright. No ones going to hurt you, shh." Wally continued to cry and each wail that left the red heads mouth broke Barry's heart. He had barely touched the kid, he didn't think he'd react like this. He rubbed Wally's back soothingly and Wally buried his face into his uncle's chest, staining Barry's shirt with hot tears. "Wally? Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" Lord knows Barry wanted to. He wanted to know what was going on between Rudolph and Wally and he wanted to know now. Wally sniffed, seeming to realize that he wasn't in any danger and shook his head. His body was still shaking, but not as violently as before which Barry took as a good sign.

Looking around the room Barry noticed a bedside lamp and reached over to turn it on. Light flooded the room and Barry had to blink a few times before his eyes adjusted. Looking down at his nephew he saw strange marks on Wally's arms. Craning his neck to get a better look Barry realized, to hi horror, what they were. Welts scattered the small boy's arm, large, angry marks that just screamed abuse. Gently probing the red marks, Barry spoke.

"Wally? Can you tell me how you got these?" Wally buried his face deeper into his uncle's chest, not responding to his questions. Barry frowned and leaned back, trying to get a look at Wally's face. "Wally, can you look at me?" Wally sniffled, and raised his face to look at his uncle, sad green eyes meeting shocked blue ones. Barry's stared at Wally's face in horror when he saw the same welts that were on his arms were also on the boys face, only those weren't the only thing there. A large purple bruise surrounded Wally's left eye and was slightly swelling. Barry stared at the marks unable to look away as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Barry gently brought his hand up but hesitated when Wally flinched away. Slowly, Barry brushed his thumb gently over the bruise. Barry couldn't stop looking at the offending marks, knowing full well that this was the reason that Wally didn't come over for dinner tonight. It wasn't because he was grounded, it was because his father didn't want anyone see Wally's face. Restraining the growl that threatened to leave his throat, and not wanting to scare Wally any more than he already was, Barry looked into Wally's red-rimmed eyes and placed an encouraging hand on his small shoulder. "Wally, I need you to tell me how you got these marks. If someone"-namely his father- "is hurting you than I can help." Wally bit his lip and sniffled again.

"B-but m-mommy said that I s-shouldn't tell anyone" Wally's voice was shaky, but Barry was just glad that the kid was talking to him unlike the silent treatment he had received during their last visit. Barry gave his shoulder another encouraging squeeze.

"Wally, you trust me right?" Wally stared at Barry for a moment before giving a hesitant nod. "Then you can trust me with truth. Wally if you're being hurt I want to help protect you." Wally gave another small nod and Barry squeezed his shoulder again. "Tell me what happened." Wally swallowed hard before answering.

"I-I brought home a bad grade a-and d-daddy got mad so h-he took off his belt and h-he, he," Wally started shaking and crying again Barry quickly embraced his nephew again, holding him tightly against his chest.

"Shh it's alright kid, what that bruise? How'd you get that?" Wally continued to cry, but managed to find his voice.

"H-he got upset w-when I m-moved my arms in front of m-my f-face so grabbed my a-arm and hit me in m-my eye." Barry felt a dark rage stir up in his body when Wally explained this to him and he wanted nothing more than to run back to his house and beat the hell out of Rudy; but Wally needed him now, and he wasn't about to leave him. Not again.

"Wally, I promise you that your father will never touch like that again. Not while I'm around." Wally buried his face into his uncle's chest and gripped his uncle's shirt in his small hands. For the first time in months Wally truly felt safe. Barry tightened his grip on the small boy and if Iris were here she would tell him that his paternal instinct just kicked. Barry knew what he had to do, he just had to be careful about how he did it. "Wally, I need to make a phone call and then I'm going to take you to mine and Aunt Iris's place, ok." Wally looked at his uncle with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"B-but what about mommy?" Barry looked at him and sighed. He remembered how Wally was extremely clingy to Mary during there last visit and imagined this wouldn't be easy for any of them.

"I promise that you'll see her again. But right now I gotta do what's best for you, don't you think that your mom would want you safe?" Wally looked unsure, but gave his uncle a small nod nonetheless. Setting the boy onto the bed Barry stood from his seat. "I'm going to go make a few phone calls, I need you to put together some of your favorite clothes and toys. Can you do that for me sport?" Wally looked frightened at the idea of being left alone and frantically crawled across the bed to latch onto his uncle's arm. He sniffed again and held on tightly to Barry's arm as if his life depended on it. Barry looked at his nephew concerned and gently patted the trembling boys back. "Wally? What's the matter kiddo?" Wally whimpered and held on to his uncle's arm, if that was even possible.

"Please don't leave me, I don't want to be left alone again!" Wally cried buried his face in his uncle's arm. Barry felt his heart break even more at the sound of the fear and loneliness in Wally's voice. Gently unwrapping Wally's arms Barry gave him a reassuring look.

"I'm not leaving you Wally, I'll be right outside if you need me, and I'll be right back to take you to my place. Ok?" Wally whimpered, but nodded and Barry gave him one last reassuring look before leaving the boy's room and walking into the dark hallway where he pulled out his cell and dialed the number he knew by heart. She took a few rings to answer, but when she did she sounded confused to hear from him.

"Barry? What's going on, why are you calling? Did something happen?" Iris's worried voice filled Barry's ear.

"I'm in the West household with Wally and he's not in good shape. I'm having him get his things together and then I'm going to bring him back to our place. I don't want him living with Rudy anymore, it's not safe for him." Iris was silent for a minute before speaking.

"I agree with you, but how are we going to explain this? And how're you gonna get Wally here with out exposing yourself?" Barry bit his lip not really sure how he was going to handle this, but he'd figure it out. He always did.

"I'll figure something out. How're things going on your end?"

"I told them that you had to run out because we ran out of milk. They're in the living room now." Iris answered, and Barry could hear her walking around in the room she was in.

"Ok, I'll be back with Wally soon. Bye." Iris wished him luck and Barry disconnected the call. Heading back into Wally's room he found the boy holding a teddy bear in one arm and stuffing random things into a small Batman suitcase with the other. Ignoring the slight betrayal Barry felt, he walked over to the small boy to help him out. Packing a few more clothes into the bag, Barry zipped it up and stood, ready to leave. Wally held his arms up to his uncle to be picked up and Barry couldn't help but to smile at how cute the seven year old with the teddy bear looked with his arms held up to him. Picking the small child up Barry took notice for the second time how thin Wally actually was. His frame was smaller than he remembered it being and his clothes seemed to be baggier than usual. Barry would have to remember to buy the kid some steaks or something when they got home. Wally wrapped his small arms around Barry's neck and hid his face in the crook of his neck. Barry grabbed the suitcase and walked out of the kid's room and into the kitchen. He had one last phone call to make.

Meanwhile at the Allen household…

Iris sat awkwardly next to Mary and Rudy West on the couch. She watched as Rudy watched the football game that was currently on, but her eyes kept drifting over to Mary. Iris really wanted to talk to Mary about what was going with Wally, and with Barry gone and Rudy distracted she felt like now would be a good time to talk to her.

"Mary? Can I get your help something in the kitchen?" Mary nodded and the two women walked over into the next room. Mary looked at Iris expectantly.

"So what did you need help with Iris?" Iris looked at Mary as she considered on how to approach this.

"Mary, I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me." Mary looked surprised at this and gave a hesitant nod. "Is Rudy abusing Wally?" She hadn't meant it to sound so forward but she needed to know if what she and Barry were doing was right. Mary looked completely shocked and horrified at the confession, and her eyes started to brim with tears. Iris placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder but Mary continued to look shocked.

"W-what do you mean Iris? Rudy loves Wallace!" Mary stated as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. "S-sure Rudy gets a little rough with Wally, but he does it with good intentions." Iris looked at Mary, surprised. Did she really believe that?

"Do you really believe that? Mary if Rudy is hurting Wally we need to do something. Don't you want what's best for your son?" Mary covered her face with her hands and Iris grabbed a few napkins off the counter and held them out to the weeping women. Mary grabbed them and dabbed them furiously against her eyes.

"Of course I want what's best for Wallace! He's so s-sweet a-and I love him so much! Rudy does to though, I know he does, he has to!" Iris looked at Mary in pity as she continued to wipe her eyes. This wasn't going to be easy for either of them but something had to be done.

"Mary I need you to listen to me. It's not safe for Wally to be around Rudy anymore, I think he should come stay with Barry and I." Mary started to cry harder and Iris bit her lip. "Mary please-" An angry shout came from the living room and Iris and Mary quickly ran into the next room to see what was going on.

Rudolph was standing from his seat on the couch, one hand held his cell phone against his ear while the other was balled tightly into a fist. His face was flushed red as whoever was on the other line continued to talk.

"But that's ridiculous! He's my son, you just can't take him away you bastards!" Mary froze and stared at her husband in shock, and Iris was pretty sure she had the same expression. "Your damn right I'm going to take this to court, what ass hole reported me anyway?" Iris fidgeted nervously as the person began speaking on the other line. She had a pretty good idea who was on the other line now and she was pretty sure she knew who reported him. If it were possible Rudy's face flushed a deeper red and Iris was getting concerned that the vein in his forehead was going to explode. He looked at Iris and she fidgeted nervously under his gaze. "Fine." Rudy hung up the phone with out saying goodbye and Mary walked up hesitantly to her husband and placed a tentative hand on his arm.

"Rudy? Honey what's the matter?" Mary asked and Rudy growled, his gaze never leaving Iris.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Your-" He gestured furiously towards Iris. "-husband called child services and now they think I'm an unfit father and are going to hold an investigation! What the hell Iris, why would he call them? Where the hell is that bastard anyway? I'd like to have a word or two with the son of a bitch." Iris narrowed her eyes at names thrown at her husband, but didn't say anything. Mary looked expression looked to be between a mix shock and horror as she gasped.

"What? They can't take Wallace away, can they Rudy?" Mary looked as if she wasn't sure how she should be reacting to this. Rudy wrapped an arm possessively around Mary's waist as he continued to glare at Iris.

"Not with out a fight. Come on, we're leaving." Rudy stomped towards the door pulling Mary along side him, and harshly yanked the door open before slamming the door shut so hard the frame shook.

Iris stared after them for a moment before she sat down on the couch and decided to wait for Barry to arrive. She rubbed her hands against her eyes as she thought about everything that was sure to come from this. They were going to have to set up a room for Wally, he may have to move into the guest bedroom, but Iris would have to clean it up for him. They would also have transfer Wally into a new school since Barry and Iris lived way out of district of his old school. Iris would also imagine how stressful things would get around here when things were taken to court, not to mention being careful on how to act around Wally since he more than likely would be traumatized from the abuse. Iris groaned when she thought about how much time they were going to have to be making, especially Barry with his Flash duties. They were definitely going to have their hands full with this. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

She had to think more positively than this. For Wally's sake. Things would work out, they always did. Besides Wally needed them now. He needed a father figure in his life that loved and supported him and she knew Barry would happily fill that role, just like she would do her best to fill in for the caring mother role.

She didn't sit there for long before she heard the front door open and close quietly. She jumped up from her seat on the couch and quickly made her way to her husband and the small boy he held in his arms. As she got closer she gasped at the welts that lined her nephew's arms and quickly went to inspect the damage.

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" Barry shushed her and Iris covered her mouth when she realized that Wally was sleeping soundly against Barry's chest, his face resting comfortably against his uncle's neck.

"He's fine, we may need to put some ice on these marks though. Every time I touched him he would whimper or flinch away." Iris nodded and quickly ran into the kitchen to get an icepack. Barry walked over to the couch and tried to pull Wally away from him so that he could lie him down on the couch, but Wally's arms tightened around his uncle's neck and he snuggled deeper into his uncle's chest. Barry sighed and chose to sit on the couch instead and to let his nephew continue to use him as a bed. Iris walked back into the room, ice pack in hand, and sat down next to her husband. She looked at Wally, unsure of where to place the icepack. Barry held out his hand and Iris quietly handed it over to him. Gently, he placed the pack onto the bruise surrounding Wally's left eye. Wally stirred slightly at the cold touch on his face, but he didn't wake up. Iris ran her fingers through Wally's firey red hair in a soothing manner and looked at the boy with a sympathetic look.

"So how'd you get back? He doesn't know does he?" Iris looked at her husband as he shook his head.

"No, I made sure he had fallen a sleep before I ran back here." Barry looked around the living room. "Where are Rudy and Mary?" Iris's eyes narrowed.

"They left. Rudy had gotten a call from child services and he and Mary stormed out of here when they found out that you were the one to turn them in. I still can't believe that Rudy could do this to Wally. He was always such sweet kid." Iris said, still gently running her finger through Wally's hair. Barry tightened his grip on his nephew.

"I don't know Iris, but he won't ever lay a hand on Wally again. Not if I have anything to say about it." Iris nodded when she heard Barry's stomach growl. She smiled knowingly as Barry pretended like he never heard it.

"Why don't I go heat up dinner and you can go put Wally down for bed in the guest bedroom?" Barry was about to protest, not yet ready to let go of his nephew, but Iris was already up and heading into the kitchen. Barry stood and headed to the guest bedroom that they almost never used. The door creaked open and Barry made a mental note to oil the hinges. Walking over to the queen sized bed Barry pulled back the comforter and gently layed Wally down. Wally's arms refused to loosen but Barry managed to unwrap them. Wally turned over in his sleep, arms searching for the source of heat that had just left him. Barry grabbed the teddy bear Wally had brought with him and discreetly placed the stuffed animal into Wally's arms and Wally immediately snuggled against it. Tucking the small child in Barry place a gentle kiss on Wally's forehead. Leaving the room that now belonged to Wally Barry couldn't help but smile. Things were definitely going to be looking up for them from now on.


End file.
